anything you can do
by Brainbean
Summary: Anything Archie can do, Atlanta can do better. or can she?  what happens when rivalry goes to the next level?


**ANYTHING YOU CAN DO, I CAN DO BETTER**

**the rivalry between everyones favourite COTT 'in-denial' couple takes a broadway spin in Archie and Atlanta's rendition of 'Anything you can do (i can do better) from 'Annie Get Your Guns'**

**disclaimer- you know i don't own the song or the show and i'm very sad about both of them. There, now you've done it, you've gone and made me cry. Maybe this songfic will cheer me up...**

Atlanta and Archie stood in the middle of the Arena, arguing as usual. Atlanta reached out and poked Archie in the chest.

"anything you can do, i can do better" She said

"hah!" Archie scoffed but Atlanta folded her arms and nodded

"I can do anything better than you" She stuck her nose in the aid.

"no you can't" Archie said

"yes i can" Atlanta insisted

"no you can't "

"yes i can"

"no you can't"

"yes i can, yes i can"

"anything you can be, i can be greater," Archie puffed out his chest "sooner or later i'm greater than you"

"no you're not" Atlanta dismissed his claim

"yes i am" Archie ran a hand through his hair

"no you're not" Atlanta was starting to sound annoyed

"yes i am"

"no you're not"

"yes i am, yes i am!" he picked up a new gun from the table and twirled it around "I can shoot a partridge, with a single cartridge."

"I can hit a sparrow with a bow and arrow" Atlanta pushed away the gun and lifed her favourite hunting weapon

"i can live on bread and cheese"

"and only on that?" Atlanta made a face

"Uh huh"

"so can a rat!" Offended, Archie continued;

"Any note you can sing, i can sing higher"

"i can sing any note higher than you" Atlanta poked at the air infront of his face

"no you can't" Archie pushed her away

"yes i can"

"no you can't"

"yes i can"

"no you can't"

"yes i can"

"no you can't-" Archie held his note and sung as high as his tenor range allowed

"yes i can" Atlanta went from high soprano to operatic in seconds leaving Archie stunned

"how do you sing that high?" he asked

"I'm a girl!" Atlanta rolled her eyes

"Anything you can say, i can say softer" Archie insisted

"i can say anything softer than you" Atlanta rolled her eyes

"no you can't"

"yes i can"

"no you can't'

"yes i can"

"no you can't"

"yes i can YES I CAN!" they had been getting sofer but Atlanta soon got fed up and yelled. Archie shook his head

"I can drink my liquor faster than a flicker" He boasted

"i can drink it quicker and get even sicker" she bragged

"i can open any safe"

"without getting caught?" Atlanta pretended to be interested

"You bet!"

"Thats what i thought, you crook"

"any note you can hold, i can hold longer" Archie grinned

"i can hold any note longer than you"

"not you can't"

"Yes i can"

"no you can't"

"yes i can"

"no you 't"

"yes can" the last word as a wheeze but Atlanta managed it. Archie was impressed

"yes you !" he held until he was out of air "Were do you keep all that air?" he asked

Atlanta shrugged

"oh" Archie dropped the subject and the bragging continued "anything you can say, i can say faster"

"i can say anything faster than you" Atlanta jabbed a thumb at her own chest, indicating that she thought she was faster.  
"no you cant" Archie said

"yes i can"

"no you cant"

"yes i can"

"no you can't"

"yes i can"

"no you cant"

"yes i can"

"no you can't"

"yes i can"

"i can jump a hurdle" unresolved, Archie jumpled to the next subject

"i can wear a girlde" Atlanta stuck her hand in her pockets and raised her eyebrows

"i can knit a sweater"

"i can fill it better" she indicated her female attributes

"i can do most anything!"

"Can you bake a pie?"

"No" Archie sounded crestfallen

"neither can i!" Atlanta laughed

"Anything you can sing, i can sing sweeter" Archie glared at her

"i can sing anything sweeter than you"

"no you can't" doing his best frank sinatra/elvis pressley impersination, Archie sounded smooth

"yes i can" Atlanta sounded a bit more ridiculous

"no you can't"

"yes i can"

"no you can;t"

"yes i can" she turned to her soprano range and sounded like a nightingale

"no you cant"

"yes i can"

"no you can't can't can't" Archie wrinkled his nose and jabbed a finger at her

"yes i can can can" Atlanta did the same

at the same time as Archie said "no you can't," Atlanta said "Yes i can"

they ended with a flourish, glaring at eachother for a second before storming off.

On the steps, Neil rolled his eyes.

"they need to work on their exits" he said.

**Lol! I heard that song the other day and it totally reminded me of Archie and Atlanta.**

**Desperatly seeking reviews!**


End file.
